The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for suppressing incorrect messages in monitoring systems for electronic devices, in particular for sensor circuits for motor vehicles.
For safety reasons, monitoring systems are frequently used for electronic devices in which an incorrect output variable which is caused by a fault in the device can bring about hazards. It is therefore necessary to avoid faults in sensor circuits for motor vehicles resulting in hazardous driving situations, for example if a rotational speed sensor signals a high rotational rate while the vehicle is maintaining its course. However, other hazards and at least operational faults may occur as a result of incorrect messages. Incorrect messages may be caused, for example, by brief disruptions, in particular voltage peaks, which are interpreted by monitoring systems as faults without them leading to falsification of the output variable of the device.